cyberconnectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Organization XIII
''"They plotted and attacked The World, and everything in it." - ''Kite The Floater Organization XIII was basically a group of AI's that tried to destroy The World. They existed from the very beginning to about 2007. The Organization XIII Reports Written by Kite The Floater, the reports explain about the birth and death of Organization XIII. Some reports contained missing data and were unable to be recovered. Report 1 Once long ago there was an idea among 12 programmers...who were lead by a man named Brandon Bachmann, to create the perfect AI. The creators of this idea, each made an AI, with a different feeling, an emotion if you will. The emotions were as follows: *Judgment *Lust *Limerence *Sympathy *Enmity *Distress *Temptress *Suspicion *Jealousy *Modesty *Bitterness *Chaos But something went wrong with the programs. The program Chaos, acting on it's emotion, went out of control and convinced the Judgment program that the Creators had flaws, and had no right to control them. Report 2 Judgment acted on this, and convinced the others to sneak into a small system, to where no one would find them. They hid inside the system for a while, watching the unaware "Players". They began to feed of the player and how they acted, and began to consume more power off them. Report 3 The Chaos program then began to react once again, trying to convince the Jealousy and Bitterness programs the "Players" didn't deserve to be allowed to abuse their Emotions so freely. The Judgment Program caught on to the Chaos program's plot, and ordered the Enmity program to keep control of the Chaos program. Report 4 The damage was done however. Jealousy and Bitterness told Lust of the Chaos programs plot, to delete the "players". As power hungry as the Lust program was created to be, it changed the Judgment program, into a much darker program...naming itself Graves. Report 5 Graves, unable to "play", and just sit by in the system, had the Temptress program tricked a power hungry player named Wing opening the gate. This gate was a portal between the System and where the "Players" played. Graves and Lust entered The World, and gave powers to Wing, who then named himself Death. Report 6 They named themselves Organization XIII. They plotted and attacked The World, and everything in it. The players fought back, lead by Redstreak, Tyrial, Keramory, and Breeze. The players had trouble defeating the XIII, but was finally able to stop them, banishing Death for good. Report 7 The was still a problem though. The other members, although hidden, were still inside The World. Graves looked for a new host, and saw how power hungry the Player Keramory was, even more than Wing himself. He convinced Keramory to join them, and then destroyed everyone who stood in their path. Report 8 It was a grim day for The World. The AI's seemed to control everything. Then for some reason, not recorded, Keramory betrayed the Organization, and with the help of Breeze, Tyrail, and Helba; the Organization was locked away for good, into the system where they can do no harm. Report 9 Over a year passed for The World. But for some reason, a player was infected an evil entity, which he called AIDA. In his search for the Key, his followers found and released the seal placed by Helba, thus freeing the XIII once more. Report 10 Something odd happened though, with the creation of AIDA, and the codes encrypted on each XIII's emotion released along with the XIII, created a new AI...one without emotion. Graves quickly recovered this AI and brought back Organization XIII, naming her Apathy. Report 11 Limerence, with the power to bypass system locks, found a secret to the birth of this new AI without emotion. If AIDA helped create this new AI, it must hold the Key to unlocking the darkness forever....or become the Key to keeping the darkness itself, forever. Report 12 Limerence told Graves of this news. Lust told Graves if he harnessed the AI's dark nature, he would fully control the darkness himself...crushing the system and freeing them from their prison. Modesty knew if the darkness spread to fast, it would crush the Organization itself along with the The World. As Modesty was on its way to warn Graves, the Chaos program killed and deleted Modesty, even though fully aware of what the Modesty program was trying to do. Report 13 The programs Bitterness, Temptress, and Distress; were secretly sent off to find and Delete the players of old who helped banish them from before. Bitterness traveled to seek out Breeze, who after fighting bravely, was deleted. The program then went after Redstreak, but failed for trying to toy with Redstreak, for revenge for what the program suffered for. The Temptress found Keramory, and tried to persuade Keramory to join the XIII once again. Toyo snapped Keramory out of the Temptress spell, and together Defeated the Temptress program. Distress after a long search, found that Tyrial was already deleted by Ovan, and in panic of what Graves might do for not finishing Tyrail itself, attacked Ovan. Ovan felt pity for the poor AI, and in his own way of justice, did Distress the favor and deleted the program. Report 14 When Keramory and T0yo found out about the Emotionless AI, they looked for her; though to destroy her, or sway her to join them is unknown. Graves soon found out of their plot, and ordered the Sympathy program to nurse and protect Apathy. The two players confronted Sympathy. As they were about to attack, Sympathy's words struck a cord in T0yo's heart, who the convinced Keramory to stop the attack. As Sympathy tried to explain Apthay might be the hope for them, and itself, the Chaos program and Enmity attacked. Keramory charged in, but was no match for the two AIs. T0yo tried learning how Apathy can save The World, and on his way out of the darkness, the Chaos program froze him. The Enmity program then deleted T0yo and all traces of what was told by Sympathy. Report 15 With the old players no longer in the way, Graves began his dream of turning the world to darkness. Meanwhile the program Suspicion grew wary of Panic outbursts. The program warned Ovan that the Chaos program might be tampered with, for it is much worst than before. Ovan revealed that he already knew. Fearing Ovan might have done it, he tried to warn Graves. Suspicion was never heard from again. Report 16 Panic continued his work from behind the system making sure everything was going according to this unknown plan. While he was busy with this, he was caught by Sympathy. Sympathy learned that Panic's goal was to turn not only The World, but the whole net to this unknowns will. To do this however, Apathy's unstable programing would be needed. As Apathy's keeper Sympathy made the attempt to attack Panic, but was absorbed somehow. Thus making Panic stronger. Report 17 Keramory after a full comeback searched for Ovan to defeat him, thinking he was the one behind all of this. He finally found Ovan and they battled. After a long fight, Keramory was able to break Ovan's arm...However doing such, the AIDA leaked and infected Keramory as well, re-adjusting his data to make him Xele. Report 18 Xele now stronger then ever, hunted down the AI along with the old players of The World, and together with my vaccine: took out the rest of the AI...or so they thought. Panic began to multiply and spread Chaos across The World...nearly to the point of shutting it down for good. No matter what anyone did, Panic always found a way around it. Report 19 Xele after constant searching for revenge, found Ovan. They battled for hours with not one gaining the upper hand. Ovan then warped to the "study room" and showed Xele the truth upon what was really happening. Outraged upon being tricked, Xele and Ovan teamed together to take out Panic's infection once and for all. Report 20 Ovan and Xele then confronted Panic and attacked him. The two easily managed to restrain him enough for me to spread the vaccine. All went well until the same unknown behind this all along sprang forth and took over Panic's programs...as well as his powers. He then turned the once hidden field of the XIII into his own AIDA storage room. Then the Unknown behind it all finally showed Ovan, Xele, and the rest of the team his true identity. Report 21 XXXDeletedXXX Jealousy came to figure out that Ovan had messed with Panic's program and confronted the Player. He also accused Ovan of betraying the Organization. Ovan then deleted Jealousy before the AI could tell the Organization. Report 22 After finding out the truth, and sealing XXXDeletedXXX inside the barrier which nearly destroyed Ovan and injured Xele, they set off in a race to find Apathy. What happened to Ovan at this time is unknown, but Xele changed Apathy's data with the help of Abscissa, and created a new being off of that...A u r a. Report 23 A u r a, infected with most of Xele's remaining AIDA was highly unstable. Xele hid A u r a in a special bed where no one could hurt her, using a code which no one knew to access the bed. For a time, Xele and a few retaught A u r a's program to make it as human as possible, and get ready for XXXDeletedXXX return on The World. Report 24 The AIDA storage, confining Panic and his new controller, slowly began to infect the area around it. The infection thus created the "Jade Token". Player then began to spread the tokens among each other, and The World went into Chaos. Report 25 After a long time of preparation, Xele and A u r a were able to use their different programmed infection to combat this new one...resulting in the destruction of the Tokens. However it was much to late. Feeding off of the players lust for power, Panic broke out of the barrier. Fearing he would soon come after A u r a, Xele made a new barrier with the rest of his power and hid her "1u th3 /-\1b1 r0ow". Afterstory Organization XIII's next appearance wasn't as grand as before, but some Players interacted anyway. The only AI's remaining were L u s t, G r a v e s, P a n i c, and A p a t h y. The Organization went in and out of the sealed room, which was closely watched by the Players. Xele continued deleting the remaining Jade Tokens, and interrogated Players that seemed suspicious. P a n ic, on the other hand, was deleting Players that had confronted the Organization in the past. He even publicly deleted a Player named Lazuiel that contained too much information about the Organization. The AI G r a v e s used Tactics to post information about a conversation between Organization XIII and Ovan. During Xele's visit to the seal, Floater appeared, and Xele ordered Players to flee from the area. Unfortunately, Floater returned to the area again, and spoke to some Players about AIDA. After Floater departed from The World, P a n i c came next, and rambled about the revival of the Organization. With G r a v e s online, the AI's activated the AIDA Server. The World shut down for several minutes and luckily came back online. During the following week, Organization XIII was sealed up by Xele, and then The World was safe from the AI's wrath. The last visit of Organization XIII in The World was miniature compared to their previous happenings. G r a v e s and P a n i c requested a Player named Hiroto to get the item known as Twilight for them. Twilight had been scattered across The World due to Salem's outrage, so some Players did have the illegal item. However, the following day, Twilight became a blank item, and was no longer usable, so the Organization had failed. Organization XIII The Guild Right after Ovan's trade was established (a Virus Core for an AIDA Sample), Xele created Organization XIII as a guild. He entitled each member with an original AI's name, and the entire guild was infected with AIDA. Zain and Luke (former Crimson Knights) were some of the Players that joined Organization XIII for information, and did not really follow out the guild's objectives. The guild fell apart after Xele's disappearance and from the lack of support. Organization XIII in The World 3-D A forum user named "?" discovered that Organization XIII had returned in The World 3-D, which was still being developed by CyberConnect. All thirteen had been revived and were gathering for something...